


Afuera de la oscuridad, hacia la luz

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Family Feels, Fights, Gen, Hope, M/M, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personajes.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Afuera de la oscuridad, hacia la luz

**Afuera de la oscuridad, hacia la luz**

  1. **One of us – ABBA (Steve Rogers)**



Había unas cosas que no se podían olvidar.

Steve sabía que su pasado estaba mucho con que lidiar, sin tener que añadir a eso las memorias que había acumulado desde cuándo se había despertado.

New York. Trabajar con la S.H.I.E.L.D.. Y...

Había una paréntesis en particular que le habría gustado extraerse de la mente, una manta de oscuridad encima de toda su vida que en momentos como eso le negaban de ser sereno.

Cuidado de no hacer ni un ruido, se giró para mirarlo.

Bucky siempre tenía el entrecejo fruncido cuando dormía, señal que sus sueños estaban más problemáticos que los de su amante.

Steve lo había perdonado, aunque se recordara muy bien cuanto difícil había sido enfrentarlo la primera vez.

Con su memoria de vuelta y su mente casi entera, Bucky Barnes de todas formas no iba a ser lo que había sido en el pasado, y eso Steve lo sabía.

Pero iba a aprender a vivir con eso.

Después de todo, tampoco él era lo mismo.

  1. **Hollywoon – Madonna (Tony Stark)**



Tal vez necesitaba de volver a la realidad.

Tal vez necesitaba de mirar bien atrás hacia su vida, analizar lo que había salido mal entre las cosas buenas y tratar de arreglarlo todo, tratar de empezar a vivir su vida otra vez, una donde no arriesgara de nivelar la Tierra cada dos martes.

Tal vez el Capitán había siempre tenido razón sobre de él, haciéndole notar sus imperfecciones donde Tony veía cualidades, ocultándose detrás de una manta de oscuridad que no quería ver como tal.

Y, bien. El Capitán había sido todo lo que había salido mal con su plan de hacer el mundo un lugar mejor bajo sus propias condiciones.

Ese viejo polo tenía que decirlo cada vez que veía algo malo con sus planes, haciéndole notar sus errores cuando Tony negaba de verlos, tratando de hacerlo razonar, algo que Tony no había hecho durante casi diez años.

Capitán jodido América era un grano en el culo. Que se jodiera el lenguaje.

Cuando todo eso iba a acabar, Tony tendría que haberse recordado de agradecerlo por eso.

  1. **All I need – Within Temptation (Natasha Romanoff)**



Sentía sus manos encima de ella temblar, como si tuviera miedo de herirla; y Natasha sabía qué ‘miedo’ era una subestimación.

Lo besó, una y otra vez, ocultándose dentro de su abrazo, fingiendo de poder todavía ser herida por algo o alguien, fingiendo de ser sólo otra mujer en la cama con un hombre que...

Se despertó, improvisamente.

Las tres de la madrugada, una cama vacía y Bruce estaba todavía perdido por ella.

Natasha llevaba una cara corajosa, día tras día, porque le habían enseñado que la misión era lo más importante, que no podía dejar que nada la distrajera.

Pero detrás de la manta de oscuridad de la noche, cuando nadie podía verla, sus sueños y pesadillas le recordaban lo que había perdido, lo que no podía tener. Todo por la misión, porque había hecho lo que estaba necesario.

Le habían sin duda enseñado bien.

  1. **Twilight – Vanessa Carlton (Gamora)**



Peter había apretado el gatillo.

Había mantenido la promesa, y Gamora estaba feliz del hecho que hubiera tratado de matarla.

De alguna manera, pensaba que no iba a hacerlo. Pero Peter siempre había tenido su manera de sorprenderla, de demostrarle que estaba equivocada, de mostrarle que podía entender cuando las cosas estaban serias, y comportarse de consecuencia.

Todo estaba perdido, ahora. Peter y los demás, y su hermana y su planeta, y _todos_ los planetas, y todo porque no había sido tan fuerte como a Peter.

Tendría que haber dejado que Thanos torturara a Nebula como quería, dejar que la matara y seguir con su objetivo siguiente, pero nunca tendría que haberle revelado donde fuera la Gema del Alma.

Sin duda, tendría que haber sido como a Peter. Más confiada, más segura. Tendría que haber quitado esa manta de oscuridad de su mente que le había impedido de ver que había realmente algo que Thanos amaba, que había sido tan cegada por su rabia y su dolor que ni lo había imaginado.

Esto era lo que pensó mientras caía. Y que le habría gustado llegar pronto al hondo del abismo.

  1. **La chanson de vieux amants – Jacques Brel (Clint Barton)**



Mirando a sus niños, se preguntó si no hubiera sido todo un error.

Venir aquí para encontrar refugio, llevar un grupo de bichos raros exactamente como a él en su casa.

Dejarla, antes de todo, tal vez había sido el peor equivoco de todos.

Laura entendía. Siempre lo había hecho. Sonreía cuando Clint entraba por la puerta y sonreía cuando se iba, pero él sabía bien que no tenía que fiarse de sus sonrisas.

Cuando Loki le había atrapado la mente, cuando lo había sofocado bajo esa manta de oscuridad, había arriesgado de perder todo en una manera más peor que la muerte le habría causado, y entonces había prometido a su mujer que, un día, habría llegado el fin de todo eso.

Dos años después, seguía buscando una manera de salir y ella seguía sonriéndole, preparando la cena por Iron Man y Capitán América.

“Sabes qué te quiero, ¿verdad?” le preguntó en baja voz, esperando que los demás no lo oyeran.

“Es la única razón porque no os he echado todos.” contestó ella. Y, luego, otra sonrisa.

Clint iba a hacer que su promesa fuera real. Iba a volver a casa un día y quedarse, sólo para ver esa sonrisa cada día y finalmente pensar que fuera real.

  1. **Everybody’s fool – Evanescence (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)**



“¿Estás loco?”

Era una pobre expresión por su parte, pero por la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Steve había perdido las palabras.

Tony levantó una ceja hacia él, rencoroso.

“Según ti fui siempre loco, Capitán. Se podría decir que esté sano ahora, y que eres tú que no ves las cosas con claridad.”

Steve lo miró intensamente, como si tratara de entender.

“Tony, sé qué te sientes culpable por Ultron, pero estos Acuerdos son…”

“Ni. Se te. Ocurra.” el hombre lo paró, siseando. Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de calmarse. Cuando los abrió de vuelta, no había rabia en esos. No había nada, sino una manta de oscuridad que Steve nunca había visto en esos.

“Vete a salvar tu Soldado de Invierno, Capitán, si debes. En alguna manera, voy a detenerte de hacer ese particular error.”

“Nunca detuve tus errores.” contestó Steve rápido, acercándose y tratando de elevarse sobre de él, aunque sabiendo qué no iba a impresionar a Stark.

“Tendías que haberlo hecho.” contestó Tony, amargo. Levantó un mano, como para llevarla a su cara, pero luego cambió idea y la bajó. “Que el hombre mejor gane, Capitán.”

Y Steve deseó lo mismo, aunque no sabiendo quién fuera el hombre mejor.

Seguro, no este Tony Stark.

  1. **On the horizon – Melanie C (Bruce Banner)**



No dejes pasar el tiempo, le había dicho el Capitán.

A Bruce le habría gustado que fuera tan fácil.

¿A quién engañaba? Veía la manera como se comportaba Natasha, veía que no se trataba de coquetear. No importaba como tratara de negarlo, había míseramente fracasado.

Había algo real, allí. Algo que habría disfrutado y nutrido, algo que habría vivido hasta el final.

Si pudiera haberlo hecho.

La manta de oscuridad bajo que había vivido todos esos años ahora se sentía sofocante, y mientras luchaba para respirar y liberarse se recordaba porque no se pudiera permitir equívocos, no importaba cuanto hermosos o tentadores.

Natasha podía restar importancia al peligro que representaba el Hulk, pero Banner siempre había jurado que no iba a poner nadie en peligro voluntariamente, y no iba a arriesgar que le pasara nada.

Esta era su manera de mostrar que le importaba. Esta era la razón detrás de su soledad y su desesperación, pero estaba justo así.

Natasha tendría que haber dejado que el sol se quedara alto, y olvidarse de él.

  1. **Incomplete – Backstreet Boys (Bucky Barnes)**



Años de tortura, manipulación, esclavitud.

Años de sangre y muerte, y una niebla y una manta de oscuridad que no podía levantar de su mente.

Y aun así, algo dentro de él siempre había encontrado un brillo de memoria, de una sensación, que lo habían conducido a fiarse otra vez de Steve.

Sus ojos lo habían reconocido, su cuerpo también, su corazón y su piel, y de alguna manera había sido salvado por la oscuridad.

El amor en los ojos de Steve era lo que lo había traído de allí abajo, y todavía era la única cosa que le impedía de enloquecer en un mundo que ya no entendía, en la piel de un hombre que no era el Bucky Barnes que había sido entonces.

Pero si Steve todavía lo reconocía, si estaba seguro que Bucky fuera él, iba a fiarse de él. Y a dejar a sí mismo ver este nuevo hombre a través de los ojos de él que, a pesar de todos, todavía amaba.

  1. **Living on my own – Freddy Mercury (Stephen Strange)**



Se lo había dicho al maldito Iron Man.

Iba a dejarlos morir por el bien de la misión, no importaba lo que iba a pasar, no iba a arriesgar salvarlos cuando había tanto en juego.

Stephen siempre había sido un hombre egoísta, esa era la primera cosa que le habían enseñado, la primera cosa que habían tratado de erradicar de él.

La imagen mayor, ojos siempre en esa.

De alguna manera, el viejo doctor seguía estando en algún lugar bajo su piel, con toda su arrogancia y todo su egoísmo, y tenía que salir de su manta de oscuridad para jugar, conduciéndolos a la destrucción.

Porque no podía engañarse, elegir de salvarlos había sido la cosa más egoísta que hubiera hecho; rechazar de derramar su sangre en cambio de la gema iba a condenarlos todos, y Stephen estaba listo ahora.

Iba a pagar el precio de los pecados de su antiguo yo.

Sólo esperaba que iba a pasar el corte de los que iban a desaparecer.

  1. **Unpredictable – Skye Sweetnam (Peter Parker)**



Estaba tan por encima de sí.

El señor Stark siempre se lo había dicho.

Tendría que haberse quedado a casa, volver de su tía May, esperando de descubrir lo que iba a pasar como todos.

No era un Avenger. Nunca iba a serlo, no con cómo era idiota.

Era bueno ver la cara del señor Stark, ahora. Bueno sentir sus brazos que lo sostenían, no importaba cuanto mal se sintiera en ese momento, cuanto débil, como si fuera a punto de disolverse.

Le habría gustado poder quitar la culpa por la cara del hombre, decirle que no era culpa suya, que habría pasado lo mismo, que sólo había obtenido un asiento delantero por la razón porque estaba desapareciendo.

Había mucho que quería decir, y no tiempo.

Peter se rindió a la manta de oscuridad que había llegado a tomárselo, abandonando al señor Stark y toda su vida, abandonando la idea de poder ser un verdadero héroe. 


End file.
